Kentaurusu Tyrant
The [[Universe -1|'Universe -1']] Tyrant, known as Kentaurusu Tyrant, is a modified version of Tyrant created by''' SpaceG92.' Appearance Kentaurusu Tyrant' 'has a basic silhouette of a standard Tyrant. His body coloration's remain the same except for his silver parts obtaining a more bluish tone to them. The scythe and mace hands are also noticeably darker in coloration compared to the rest of the metallic parts of his body. Kentaurusu Tyrant also has yellow/orange lines tracing the crevices in his legs, underside of his tail and between the protrusions of his arm that resemble lava. These lines pulsate on their own and seem to swirl around in a spiral like pattern. His eyes differ from each other. His left eye is a bright yellow/orange and glows fiercely, while his right eye is a void black socket. While fighting or activating his powers, a singularity will appear from within the socket and in some instances begin to swallow the surrounding space or expel a black desensitizing veil. He can also exhale this same veil from his mouth or from the Bemstar port on his chest. Like 'Hokuto Black King '''before him Kentaurusu Tyrant also bears an asterism on his chest, that being ''Centaurus. '' History Universe -1 Tyrant was born from unquelled rage from both monsters and aliens that the Ultramen have defeated prior. Taking form within the Monster Graveyard, Tyrant was born and went on a rampage throughout the galaxy. Defeating most of the Ultra Brothers on his way to Earth, where upon arrival it immediately started his planetary assault. Ultraman Taro however, arrived shortly after and seemingly dispatched the amalgamation kaiju with relative ease. The chimera monster was defeated but not gone however. In a similar manner to his own creation, the beast's rage fueled soul was sent back to the Monster Graveyard where upon it would continue to fester, grow and later he would be reborn again to continue his rampage. He would continue this cycle until his goal was met. No matter how long it would take. Time was on his side. The more he was defeated, the stronger he would return, until he would eventually overpower the protectors and destroy Earth once and for all. Upon descending down to Earth yet again, Tyrant was defeated by a new Ultraman defender and sent back to the Monster Graveyard to reconstitute. Where he would stay for countless days until a strange visitor arrived. The visitor approached the bones of the monster and gave the beast the spark of life. The swirling vortex of malice and anger that was Tyrant's soul took on a flame like appearance and animated he bony husk as it shambled to life like an uncanny puppet. However, Tyrant was angered from his sudden awakening and he immediately brought down his scythe upon the entity with extreme force that the surrounding terrain cracked open sending boulders flying across the landscape and kicking up a huge dust cloud. With his rage still burning bright, Tyrant peered into the dust cloud as 7 new silhouettes stood where the one was before. As the dust settled the shadowy silhouettes began to reveal themselves. Bemular, Pandon, Eleking, Red King, Baltan I, Gomora and Zetton stood before him, fully revived. As a deep laugh filled his mind, Tyrant's rage flared up again as he charged into the newly revived monsters. However, he was not what he once was, he was revived incomplete. The lesser monster Bemular managed to knock Tyrant down. Angered, Tyrant shambled back up only to be knocked down by a surprise tackle from Red King and losing his left arm in the process. Red King picked up Tyrants left arm and began to beat the skeleton with it. Tyrants eye's brightened more as the swirling soul vortex in the center of him erupted into a maelstrom, sending Red King stumbling back. Reconnecting his lost pieces to himself, Tyrant stood up and skewed Bemular through his chest with his tail. He approached Red King who was regaining his balance and upon looking back up was met with the form of Tyrants mace connecting with his face. Pandon and Eleking charged Tyrant next, while firing their respective elemental blasts at him. As the attacks blackened his bones, Tyrant turned towards them his flaming heart burned brighter then before, his rage manifested as his own soul left his body in 7 streaks of burning serpentine light that pierced all other adversaries. The light streaks danced and merged into one and returned back to Tyrant, as the bodies of the other monsters collapsed to the floor. His very soul exhausted, as Tyrant collapsed down to the ground. His spark of life was beginning to fade, as a familiar laughed filled his head yet again. The visitor from before appeared before him again and began to speak of a deal. He imbued Tyrant with the smallest bit of life and resurrected the others to test his might. He congratulated him along with acknowledging him as the strongest monster and made him an offer. To become his servant and he will bestow him with cosmic power unlike any he has ever seen before. Tyrant declined, as this would inherently make him his subservient lackey. He added that he would agree on the condition that he would remain independent but he will listen to this new beings orders as he saw fit. The visitor laughed and agreed to the terms of the deal. The visitors shape changed into a long sword and with a slash at the air, a tear in the dimension formed as shadowy tendrils shot out and latched onto Tyrant's bones pulling him into the air. Tyrant began to squirm, as his flesh began to form around him again and the tendrils snapped off and writhed into his back spines. The mysterious sword slashed into him cutting a series of symbols across his chest that began to glow with each other etch. Upon the final symbol being carved the sword levitated up and faced Tyrants right eye. In a quick flash, the sword skewed Tyrants eye and left within its socket a misty black void. The sword flicked around, rotated vertically and sheathed itself into the ground.Tyrant began to open his newly formed eye as the sword called out to him, not as Tyrant but as Centaurus, the Hammer of Aetherium. Forms Original Body=How Kentaurusu appeared in Universe -1 before coming in contact with Aetherium. Visually he appeared to be like any other Tyrant-like kaiju from any other Multiverse. Abilities * Seven Monster Powers: Being formed from the personified anger of both Aliens and Monsters alike, Tyrant's body before undergoing his transformation into Kentaurusu has unique abilities tied to each of monster's anatomy that makes up his body. ** High Endurance: Granted from Hanzagiran. Tyrant is capable of surviving powerful physical blows as well as surviving the finish rays of the likes of Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray with ease. ** Arrow Ray: Granted from Alien Icarus. Tyrant is capable of firing a barrage of purple or blue senbon like projectiles from his ears. These projectiles appear to cause noticeable pain on contact. ** Death Fire / Destro Fire: Granted from King Crab. Tyrant can breathe an extremely powerful jet of flames from his mouth, powerful enough to down a capable Ultraman after a few seconds. ** Suction Attraction Spout: Granted from Bemstar. Tyrant can absorb almost any energy attacking by attracting it to his stomach region. *** Poison Gas: Also granted from Bemstar. Tyrant can open the small mouth like orifice on his chest and expel a white gas like substance that is powerful enough to down a capable Ultra such as Seven upon contact. *** Ultra Low Temperature Vapor: Tyrant can open the small orifice on his chest and expel a mist bluish vapor from his chest. The vapor appears to be like a thick fog and will quickly begin to freeze whatever it blows past or whatever enters it. ** Right Scythe Hand: Granted from Barabba. ** Tyrant Hammer: Granted from Barabba. *** Tyrant Anchor: Granted from Barabba. Tyrant can fire the tip of his mace that acts like a grappling hook with chain to ensnare his opponents or to manipulate objects it is stuck in. *** Ultra Sign Eraser: While not granted from Barabba himself, Tyrant is able to fire off a small energy blast from the tip of his hammer that is capable of erasing an Ultra Sign. * Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his tail like a whip to quickly snap at foes or to coil around them * Horn: Granted from Seagorath. Tyrant has a very powerful and sharp tipped horn on his head he can use to bat around opponents or to gore them. * Space Flight: Possibly granted from Bemstar or Alien Icarus. Tyrant can rapidly fly in space as well as live with its vacuum. * Burrowing: Tyrant is capable of rapidly burrowing underground. * Reconstitution: It is unknown on how Tyrant obtained this power, but if Tyrant were to be killed his soul would return to the Monster Graveyard and after some time his body will reform. |-|Kentaurusu=How Kentaurusu appeared after coming in contact with Aetherium. Abilities * Base Form Powers: Tyrant still retains his original bodies powers, however they have been amplified greatly or have different characteristics all together. ** Improved Arrow Ray: Similar to his original Arrow Ray power, but are vastly stronger. Kentaurusu's variant appear in a mix of Yellow, Orange and Red of varying hues that are cloaked in a wispy black outline. This black outline causes them to phase through energy barriers effortlessly to make sure they hit their mark. These causes senbon like projectiles also can become stuck in their opponent limiting movement and cause extreme pain and or numbness. *** Neo Arrow Ray: More like it's name. Kentaurusu can fire a Red/Orange beam shrouded in a black energy from each of his ears that can also phase through energy barriers. Interesting enough, when the attack ends, a barrage of Arrow Ray senbons can be seen in the impact mark, implying he can use both attacks in tandem. ** Improved Death Fire / Destro Fire: An up powered version of his standard ability. However, these flames appear to be ever burning and continue to burn while in the vacuum of space and underwater. The initial gout of flames also appear to resemble napalm. *** All Consuming Black Flames: While channeling his power, Kentaurusu can fire a gout of black flames from his mouth that seem to instantly enshroud whatever it touches and to leave not a trace of its existence left. These flames seem to absorb all light that appears near them and don't give off a heat signature, instead being the ambient temperature of its surroundings. The only known method of extinguishing these flames is via the right eye or the chest orifice of Kentaurusu. ** Infinite Void Attraction Spout: A vastly improved version of Bemstar's trademark ability. While having a significantly greater range of protection, even extending to attacks launched from behind him, the spout is able to also suck in the surrounding area similar to that of a black hole. However, this attack can be guided via Tyrant's Right Eye and is tied to his range of vision. Objects, energy or matter absorbed by the spout can either be crushed, turned into plasma or energy upon the will of it's user but can also be transported to the void nothingness that Aetherium resides in, making this a powerful means of abduction. *** Void Slip: While this defensive technique seems to be linked to Tyrant's right eye and his spout, he can momentarily suck in parts of his body to no ill effect upon him making this an incredibly powerful evasion tool since it happens near instantaneously along with punishing further attacks made by an aggressor in fear of being crushed. *** Void Expulsion: Similar to the technique used from his eye and his mouth, Kentaurusu can expel a black fog like substance from this spout and quickly cover a large radius. The fog like substance swallows all light within it and robs those trapped of all their senses. However, Kentaurusu is unaffected by it and can navigate it without any ill effect. *** Expulsion: Similar to Void Expulsion, except Kentaurusu can expel stored energy from within his spout at his enemy or even objects such as rocks and meteors. Making this a versatile attack as an energy he absorbed prior can be used against a target later. *** Empowerment: Kentaurusu can convert trapped energy into a temporary power boost visually identified with his magma like patterns glowing brightly and swirling intensely. However, doing so rapidly drains stored energy. ** All Consuming Black Flames: While channeling his power, Kentaurusu can fire a gout of black flames from his mouth that seem to instantly enshroud whatever it touches and to leave not a trace of its existence left. These flames seem to absorb all light that appears near them and don't give off a heat signature, instead being the ambient temperature of its surroundings. The only known method of extinguishing these flames is via the right eye or the chest orifice of Kentaurusu. *** Void Expulsion: Kentaurusu can expel a black fog like substance from this spout and quickly cover a large radius. The fog like substance swallows all light within it and robs those trapped of all their senses. However, Kentaurusu is unaffected by it and can navigate it without any ill effect. ** Improved Right Death Scythe: Kentaurusu's right scythe hand is improved vastly as well. It is capable of absorbing light and heat effortlessly as well as reflecting it. It is also capable of cutting a variety of substances with no resistance. ** Improved Malefic Tyrant's Hammer: Kentaurusu's left mace hand is improved vastly as well. It is capable of absorbing light and heat effortlessly as well as reflecting it. It is also capable of breaking and smashing a variety of substances with no resistance. *** Improved Tyrant Anchor: A stronger version of Tyrant Anchor. Visually the chain is a molten orange in color and appears to be impervious to most attacks. The tip also appears to be attracted to organic substances such as flesh. *** Light Eraser: Completely replacing the Ultra Sign Eraser. Light Eraser works in a similar way of firing a black projectile from the point of his mace hand. However, this attack has devastating effects on light based energy or substances. It can still erase Ultra Signs as well as completely black out a sun with a few shots and eventually render it dead within a few moments. A blast from this attack can also shatter light based barriers or erase light based attacks. Beings of light also feel incredibly ill when hit by it or completely fall apart when hit multiple times with it. Other similar beings like Hokuto Black King also take extensive damage from this attack. Interestingly enough, Kentaurusu is immune to the effects of this attack. ** Infinite Whip Tail: Like his standard whip tail, Kentaurusu can seem to stretch his whip like tail endlessly when activating his Singularity Powers. ** Improved Space Flight: Kentaurusu can move faster then light speed while in space. * Dark Lightning: Kentaurusu can fire a black energy like attack from his spikes, horn and weapons. He can connect the streams of this attack to form a tethering web of energy that can used to block solid projectiles. * Dark Reconstitution: Similar to his original reconstitution power but instead of returning to the Monster Graveyard, he returns to Aetherium and pulls upon this universes latent energy to speed up his revival. He can use some of his stored energy he trapped from his opponents to also speed up his revival. ** Reborn Empowerment: Upon being re-birthed Kentaurusu is born stronger then before and angrier. The latter of which resides and mellows out after a long battle. * Grand Eye of the Singularity: Kentaurusu power granted from Aetherium. Eye of the Singularity or Eye of Singularity is a special power by opening his right eye and focusing all of his power on himself, he can create a large singularity behind him or from his spout. This eventually renders all attacks on him null as he begins to rapidly expand the singularity in size before it finally traps himself within it. He can launch the attack from his spout if he desires but this way is much harder to control and he cannot further empower it. While it can be galaxy devastating in power the singularity only remains open as long as Kentaurusu is powering it and only remains open for a few seconds after becoming engulfed by it. After closing and sealing, the contents are transported to the residence of Aetherium and Kentaurusu is forced to reconstitute afterwords. ** Right of the Void: A similar power to Eye of Singularity but on a smaller scale and limited to within the visual range of Kentaurusu. Focused from his right eye and upon using the power Kentaurusu is extremely stressed and prone to being left open to attack. Upon using this attack Kentaurusu is rendered unable to use his right eye for several minutes and usually left with double vision. However use of his Empowerment Ability can offset the inability to use the attack but leave him with a longer period of impairment. * Anger Empowerment: As the name implies, Kentaurusu becomes stronger the angrier he becomes. * Dark Sight: Kentaurusu can see from his right eye normally and can perceive beings or darkness and the void perfectly clear even if rendered blind. This power also grants him the ability to traverse the void with ease. Trivia *Feeling like KoopaGalaxain might be onto a great idea for a new line of monster series. SpaceG92 decided to create Kentaurusu Tyrant in a similar manner. *The left eye of Kentaurusu Tyrant is actually an photo of a black hole. Category:SpaceG92's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Universe -1 Category:Ultraman Category:Variants on existing Kaiju